Victorious in The OC
by Clarity23
Summary: The O.C. story told with the characters of Victorious. Who likes these 2 shows - read and review :)
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

**So I was watching the very the first episode of The O.C. when this strange idea popped into my head. The Victorious characters in Orange County? Why not? I decided to give it a try. I don't know if it will be good or if you will like it but I hope I can create a good story to these great shows.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Pilot

**The O.C. belongs to Josh Schwartz, Victorious belongs to Dan Schneider. I'm just merging these awesome shows into one.**

Peter Valentine was a public defender with heart and soul. He loved to help the people who couldn't afford an expensive lawyer but needed help. His father-in-law never understood that. He was a rich businessman and practically owned Orange County. He thought it would be better for Peter to work for a powerful law-firm and be a presentable husband to his daughter. Kelly Valentine on the other hand didn't share her father's opinion and accepted Peter's love for his job.

The smart lawyer was at the San Bernardino juvenile detention home on his way to his newest client. The 16-year old girl was caught while helping her elder brother cracking a car. The brother was already 21 and got arrested.

The policeman guided him to a table where a pale girl with medium brown hair was sitting. She had blonde and rose streaks in her hair, a pierced eyebrow and didn't seem to feel comfortable.

"Jadelyn West?" The girl looked up to him. "I'm Peter Valentine, your legal adviser" He sat down and looked at the girl. Her icy blue eyes seemed lost and tired. "Where's my brother?" Peter looked at his documents. "Jeremy is full-aged and has a criminal record. He might go to prison for 3 to 5 years" The girl looked shocked and turned away. "But that's not why I'm here. You're arrested for the first time. I've looked at your record. You've been suspended several times, had fights with classmates. Your grades are not the greatest. But I saw you scored 98 per cent at your SAT" He was surprised at that fact. The girl didn't take school too serious but she was intelligent. "What about your future, Jadelyn?" "Jade! Just Jade, okay?" She hissed. "Alright, Jade. Have you made any plans yet? Do you want to go to College? Don't you have a dream job?" She laughed bitterly. "It doesn't matter if I have a dream or not. Where I come from, you're not smart if you have a dream. You're smart if you know that it won't come true. Besides, I always thought that not ending up as an alcoholic like my father is the best accomplishment I can make" Peter knew how Jade felt. He also grew up in a poor family with no successful future in sight. But he managed his life and he wanted the girl to manage it too.

* * *

Peter got her out of arrest. Since it was Jade's first misdemeanour it wasn't too difficult. "Will somebody pick you up?" He looked at the girl but before she could answer a shoddy car pulled up next to them and a man got out. "Unbelievable, Jade! What the hell were you thinking when you joined your idiot brother in that shit he does?" "Mr West? I'm Peter Valentine, Jade's legal adviser" "You should've let her rot in there!" "Chill, dad. Are you even sober?" The man slapped his daughter hard. "How do you dare talking to me like that after causing that trouble? You'll regret it! Now come on, I've a delivery to make!" Peter was shocked and turned to the girl. "I'll give you my card, Jade. Call me, if you need anything" She nodded, took the card and entered the car. Peter looked worried at the car when it stormed off.

* * *

"I want you to grab your stuff and leave my house!" Jade wanted to cry. She yelled instead at him. "But dad! Where should I go?" "I don't care! You and your brother have already caused me enough trouble! Now get your things and leave!" "Yeah, like it's Jeremy's and my fault that you got fired again! Maybe you should quit drinking!" He slapped her so hard that she fell on the floor. "Shut up and get out!" Jade quickly gathered some of her clothes, some money and ran out of the house. She didn't know where to go. She didn't have many friends and the ones she had, they couldn't give her shelter. But then she had an idea. She took the card out Mr Valentine gave her earlier that day and took out her old mobile phone to call him. She hoped he would help her.

* * *

One hour later, a fancy BMW parked next to the bench where Jade was sitting. Mr Valentine told her to hop in and they drove off. She told him the story and he decided to take her to his home. He knew his wife wouldn't be very pleased but he couldn't let the girl down. He took a liking in her, maybe because his daughter was the same age as Jade.

They left the city and after a while Jade saw the ocean for the first time. They passed a sign which said 'Welcome to the City of Newport Beach' and twenty minutes later they parked on a driveway to a large villa. Jade looked at the house in awe. "Do you mind staying here until I inform my wife about the situation?" Peter looked at the girl who shrugged. He entered the house.

* * *

"You brought the girl with you? Are you insane, Peter?" Kelly Valentine looked at her husband disapprovingly. "I had no other choice. Child service doesn't open until Monday and the girl was kicked out of her house. She had nowhere to go! Besides, she's not a criminal" "But you met her in jail!" "Yeah, but she's just a girl who comes from a troubled home. Come on, Kelly. It's just for the weekend" The woman sighed. "Fine. She'll sleep in the pool house. I'll get her everything she'll need. I hope for you that she isn't a bad influence to Cat!"

* * *

Outside, Jade went down to the street and took out her cigarettes. It was a bad habit of her. She started smoking because it was common in her clique. She should really quit.

She lit up the cigarette and looked around. The house of the Valentine's was on a small hill and the other houses were a little lower situated. Suddenly a door was closed at the house on her right and a tall boy with fluffy hair and tanned skin went to the street. "Yeah, Tori is going to pick me up and we'll be there in a few. See you there, André" He put his phone back into his pocket and turned his head and looked at Jade. She on the other hand looked away and inhaled the smoke of her cigarette. The boy grinned at the pretty girl he has never seen before. "Hi. Who are you?" Jade turned to look at him. "Whoever you want me to be" and turned around again. Beck kinked an eyebrow. The girl was interesting. "Can I bum a cigarette?" Jade shrugged and offered him one. He lit it up and smiled at her. She had to admit that he was pretty attractive. "Thanks. I'm Beck Oliver, by the way. What are you doing here?" "Well, I got arrested after I helped my brother steal a car. Then I was kicked out by my dad and Mr Valentine took me in" Beck grinned. "Right. You mean you're the cousin from New York who they were talking about?" Jade smirked. "I guess" Suddenly Peter came down to the street and Beck quickly threw the cigarette away. His father didn't approve smoking. "Hey Mr V." "Hello Beck. How's your dad doing?" "Well, he's doing what rich men do. I've just met your lovely niece" Peter was surprised. But then he realized his wife must've made up a story about Jade's background which was appropriate for the society. "Of course, Jade, my favourite niece from Miami!" Beck kinked his eyebrow and Jade helped Peter out. "My dad's from New York but I lived in Miami with my mum" Beck nodded and wanted to respond when a red convertible stopped next to them. A brunette girl with high cheekbones took her sunglasses off and looked at them. "Hey Mr Valentine. Beck baby, jump in!" She eyed Jade suspiciously and Beck said good bye and entered the car. They drove off and Mr Valentine turned to Jade. "Okay, my wife is okay with you staying for the weekend. But no smoking in my house" Jade nodded and followed him into the villa. She had no time to look around because Mr Valentine led her outside to a big pool house. There she saw a skinny woman with curly brown hair and expensive looking clothes. Next to her a small housemaid was preparing the bed. "This is my lovely wife and queen of the mansion, Kelly" The woman smiled at Jade and welcomed her. She could tell that Mrs Valentine wasn't too pleased with her presence but she still seemed very kind. They all wished her a good night and left the pool house. Jade looked around. There was a bath room, a large wardrobe and a king-sized bed. She could like it there.

* * *

On the following morning, Jade was woken up by the sunshine. She got up and left the pool house. She had an awesome view over the ocean. The pale girl took in the warmth of the sun until she realized that she was starving. She went to the door which led to the kitchen of the house. Mr Valentine was standing there with a coffee mug in her hands. "Good morning, Jade. Do you want to eat breakfast?" "Good morning. Yes, I'd love to" "Okay, I'll call our housemaid, she'll prepare it for you. Unfortunately, I have a meeting today. Peter is also at his office because he had some paperwork left. Our daughter Caterina is in the living room. She'll help you if you need anything. Bye" She left the kitchen and Jade approached the room next to the kitchen. There was a small girl sitting on the couch. She was watching some soap opera while eating a bagel. "Hi" The girl turned around. She had big brown eyes and dark brown hair. She smiled brightly at Jade. "Hi Jade! I'm Cat. It's nice to meet you. I wanted my dad to introduce me to you yesterday but he said that you had a long day and I should wait until today. I like your streaks!" Jade looked at her colourful hair. "Thanks, I guess" The housemaid called Jade because her breakfast was ready. She went to the dining table and found a range of delicacy she has never seen before. She thanked the woman and started eating. Cat joined her and talked the whole time. Jade only nodded sometimes. The girl was very chatty, unlike herself. "What do you want to do today? We could go to the beach or go shopping or watch a movie or go inline skating. Tonight's a charity fashion show which was organized by some girls of my school. I didn't want to attend it but my mum said I have to. It will be a lot funnier if you come with us!" Jade was a little overwhelmed by Cat. She wasn't used to so much happiness and so much talking. "I think I'd prefer watching a movie. Do you have any good ones at home?" Cat smiled even brighter. "Of course! I have tons of DVDs. You can pick it. And later we have to buy you a nice dress for the fashion show. Everybody has to dress up fancy!" Jade sighed. This is going to be an interesting day for sure.


End file.
